We Can Be Friends and Lovers
by Aerilyn Dawnstrider
Summary: Harry Potter's life has never been quieter. Now that Voldemort is forever gone, all Harry has to worry about is are the kids doing alright in school and is Ginny happy with their marriage. It's exhausting in the most boring way. When a strange meeting in a coffee shop brings him excitement, what will he do to keep himself from falling into rut again?
1. Chapter 1: The Leaky Cauldron

**Chapter One: The Leaky Cauldron**

Harry Potter's life had never been quieter. Now that Voldemort was forever gone, all Harry had to worry about was were the kids doing alright in school and was Ginny happy with their marriage. It was exhausting in the most boring way.

He went to work, where he made sure all the other people were doing their jobs, and, if he was lucky, actually got to go out and arrest a witch or wizard. Of course, most of the dark wizards were in Azkaban, since the Death Eaters had not been given any free passes this time. All of his children were in school now, Lily in her second year, so he didn't even get to come home and play games with them. Ginny was lovely, but she wasn't much of a lover anymore, if he was honest. She didn't seem interested in being passionate with each other, like she had when they'd first said their vows. Harry knew this was normal, but it was still disappointing.

For the last few months, this feeling had been boiling inside him, begging him to spice up his life somehow. He had tried playing hooky from work, but Ron wouldn't do it with him, so he spent the day at home trying to figure out what to do. He had tried to go skydiving, like muggles did, but it had been little more than a long fall that made him feel sick afterward. He knew he had to find a permanent change to apply to his life, but he hadn't the slightest idea _what_ that change should be.

* * *

"Goodbye, love, see you tonight, hopefully," Ginny kissed Harry as he prepared to apparate.

"I'll try to stay up," he promised and then with a _crack_ he was in the atrium at the Ministry of Magic. From there, he took one of the elevators down to the level one, where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was located. He turned left into the Auror Office and walked to the door marked _Harry Potter Department Head. _

"Hey, Mate, fancy going to the Leaky Cauldron tonight?" Ron popped his head into Harry's office around five thirty.

"Sure, Ginny doesn't get off until eleven tonight."

"Ah, well do you mind if Hermione comes along?"

"'Course not," Harry said, packing his things into his briefcase.

"Alright, we'll meet you there then."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Ron's red head disappeared from view and Harry could hear his footsteps fading toward the elevators.

* * *

When Harry apparated outside the Leaky Cauldron ten minutes later and stepped inside, he wasn't surprised to see that there were only four other parties in the bar. It was Tuesday, after all.

"Evening, Mr. Potter," called Chester, the new barkeep. His father, Tom, had been bartender when Harry had first learned he was a wizard. The old man had passed away about twenty years ago and Chester was beginning to age as well. "What can I get you?"

"A butterbeer, please."

"Harry! Over here!" He turned at the sound of Hermione's voice. He smiled and raised a hand in greeting, then took his butterbeer from Chester and headed to the table. When he reached it, Hermione stood so that they could hug.

"We really ought to do this more often," she mused as she took her seat again. "I feel like I haven't seen Ginny for ages."

"Ginny works so late, I hardly see her either," Harry admitted. "I wouldn't see her at all if she wasn't sweet enough to get up early and see me off."

"How sad! That poor dear, she probably misses you even more than you miss her."

Harry wasn't sure what Hermione meant by that, but he had learned long ago not to try to understand the babbling of women. Ron just shrugged at him when Hermione looked down at her drink.

"Hey, Harry," Ron tried to change the subject, "did you work out that problem with-"

"No talking about work!" Hermione interrupted.

"Well what do you want us to talk about? Our whole life is work, there isn't anything else."

Hermione ignored him and faced Harry, "have you heard from the children lately?"

"Ah, well, they only left just over a month ago, but Lily writes often. She's still new to it all, really, so she tells us all the things we already know, but we act exciting for her."

Hermione sighed, "I wish Hugo would write. I sent him a three page letter and he sent me back half a page a whole week later!"

Harry chuckled, "he's enjoying his freedom, don't hassle him too much. You're lucky he responded at all."

She harrumphed, "what about James and Albus?"

"James, never. Albus, sometimes."

"Never!"

"Ginny used to send him letters, but she gave up when Hedwig kept coming back without a response." When Harry and Ginny had gotten a household owl to take care of their post for them, Ginny had suggested they name him Hedwig, as a memento to the sweet little snowy owl Harry had called a friend. At first, it had pained him to think of her, but he had come around to the idea.

"I hope Rose and Hugo don't do that, ever!"

"Don't worry, Rose shouldn't. Hugo might. But he's a boy, he doesn't know he's hurting your feelings."

"Even if I tell him?"

"He won't understand it."

She sighed, "boys."

They chatted for a while longer and Harry had two more butterbeers. Around seven thirty, they said goodbye and apparated back to their homes. Harry stepped into the shower, wishing that Ginny were there with him.

After, he went through his briefcase and did some more paperwork, just for something to do. When it was nearly ten thirty, Harry could hardly keep his eyes open long enough to read a sentence, let alone write one. He climbed the stairs and fell into bed, sorry that he couldn't stay up another forty-five minutes for Ginny.

The sound of the shower woke him briefly and he knew that Ginny was home. He faded back into sleep. He was awoken again as Ginny crawled into bed. Her chilly nightgown brushed against his leg as she settled into bed. He turned to say hello and give her a kiss, but he couldn't recall if he'd made it or if they had both fallen asleep before he could.


	2. Chapter 2: Mad, I'd Say

**Chapter Two: Mad, I'd Say**

When lunch time came around on Friday, Ron was too busy to leave his desk. "Sorry, mate," he said, not looking up from his paperwork, "but I just can't spare the time. Hermione packed me a sandwich, it'll have to do."

Alone, Harry took the elevator up to the atrium and then apparated into the alley near his favorite coffee shop. He made his way down the street, though his progress was hardly speedy. Everyone took lunch at the same time, even the muggles. He finally made it to _Le café d'enchantement_, a coffee shop strictly for magic folk. Of course, mostly only ministry workers came in during the day, but at night the café became a little club that many a witch or wizard came out to have a good time. You couldn't just apparate into the building because the owners thought that was rather rude. Plus, anyone could apparate into the backroom and steal something.

The little bell jingled as Harry opened the door, a soft breeze following in behind him, making nearly everyone glance out of reflex. Draco Malfoy stood at the end of the line. He inclined his head to Harry and then turned back around like everyone else. Harry sidled up behind him, careful to keep some distance. He looked about the café, where a very large number of people were sitting about having coffee and pastries. There were only a few tables still open and some of those were missing chairs, as larger groups had stolen them to put at the end of booths.

He could vaguely hear Draco ordering black coffee and a blueberry scone. When the blonde man stepped aside, Harry ordered chamomile tea and a large fruit cup. He stood beside Draco as they both waited for their food and drink. Draco cleared his throat and offered, "lovely day, inn'it?"

"Oh, yes. Quite lovely."

"Here's your scone and coffee, sir," the barista handed him the order, "have a marvelous day."

"Thank you, you too," and he moved off to seat himself. Harry was not far behind him, as the barista handed over his fruit cup and tea just a moment after.

They stood awkwardly side-by-side, looking around for seats, even though they could both see that the only places open were two tables against the wall right next to each other. One table was missing its chair, so that the booth against the wall was the only place to sit for it. "Looks like we'll have to sit together," Harry shrugged.

"Not together," Draco corrected, "just next to each other."

Harry forced himself to chuckle. "Indeed." He offered to take the booth and Draco let him, setting himself in the chair at the table over. Of course, this made it impossible not to look at each other as Harry popped the top off his fruit cup and Draco unwrapped his scone.

After the first couple bites, it was Harry's turn to clear his throat. "Er, so—I haven't seen you since we sent the kids to Hogwarts. Are you alright?"

Draco took a swig of coffee before answering. "Too much paperwork, in my opinion. But other than that, I suppose I can't complain. And you?"

"Ginny thinks I work too much. Sometimes I agree with her, and other times I wish I could work more." He wasn't entirely sure why he had revealed so much, but it had been nagging at him for a while and it felt nice to say it aloud. He hadn't even really told Ron, or Hermione, about his restlessness.

Draco nodded, "Astoria thinks the same of me, and I the same as you."

This time Harry's laugh wasn't forced. "We were a bit spoiled as far as action in our lives when we were growing up, weren't we?"

Draco's smile was lopsided; Harry assumed it was a habit of too many years of smirking. It occurred to him that Draco had grown quite a bit. He was no longer unsure of who he was, and he was no longer so much of an ass (or a tool, for that matter). "Perhaps, but _spoiled_ may not be the best word."

Harry had to agree. He could have done without nearly dying every few months, or so, for seven years. And he was sure Draco could have done without his father telling him what to do, and having the overwhelming power of Voldemort over him.

For a moment, their silence wasn't uncomfortable, as they both remembered a more difficult time. Draco found it funny, as well as sad, that their childhoods hadn't been simple. The idea of reflecting on _simpler times_ was not a luxury either of them had.

"You know," Harry said, just as Draco began to say, "I think." They both looked at each other for a moment, before Harry allowed him to go first.

"I was just going to say that I think we may still be being children, a bit. Why is it that you've saved my life and yet the only time we speak is when we're thrown together in a coffee shop?"

"It could be that we were enemies. My saving you only went so far as to make us not hate each other. It certainly didn't make us friends."

"I was only your enemy because I was jealous." Harry made a disbelieving sound. "I'm serious! You had fame without trying, you had smart friends who were actually loyal to you, you had powerful magic when you'd had no idea that you were a wizard until you were eleven, and you had a charm that even my handsome face couldn't compete with."

Harry rolled his eyes, "please. That charm, if it really exists, didn't really do much for me."

Draco laughed aloud, "only because you were too blind to see how much all those girls wanted to date you."

"I knew they wanted to!"

"Then why didn't date them! Or at least shag them, Harry!"

"Take advantage of their being star struck?"

"Oh Harry," Draco shook his head, "always above the whiles of others."

"I only had eyes for Cho, at the time. And then, Ginny, of course."

"I don't understand that. How could you focus in on one girl?"

"Wait a minute," Harry countered, "what about you and Pansy Parkinson?"

Draco laughed, but he made a face like he was sorry the conversation had taken this turn. "Oh, she was awful, wasn't she? I thought it was remarkable how atrocious she was. She made me feel scarier, in a way. Of course, she wasn't the only girl I slept with, you know. I wasn't stuck on her. She was just for show."

"Did she know that?"

Draco laughed again. Harry found that he was glad that the two of them had come to that point; that they could laugh together. "Of course. I wasn't secretive about it. She hated it and we fought about it often, but she was obsessed with me, I'm afraid, and I couldn't shake her, even when I began to think that I wanted to."

"How did you come to marry Astoria, then, if I may be so bold?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. Pansy told me that I had to choose between her and other girls. She said she was tired of me not being exclusive with her. I knew that she wouldn't actually leave, of course, but I hoped. I told her that I wouldn't be only with her and that maybe she should try shagging another guy." Harry laughed openly, but didn't interrupt any more than that. "She thought that would be a great idea, to show me how hurtful it felt. She slept with Marcus, actually. Remember him? Slytherin's Quidditch captain in our second year?" Harry made a face, to show that remembered Marcus and that he wasn't impressed with Pansy's choice. "Yes, well. She ended up falling madly in love with him and wouldn't give me the time of day. Marcus begged me to take her back, but there wasn't much I could do. Not that I wanted to." He shrugged, "she was a strange girl."

"Mad, I'd say."

Draco's lopsided smile presented itself again, before he took his final bites of his scone. "Well, I met Astoria not long after that. I was _courting_, if you will,Daphne at the time. When she took me to her house, Astoria was there and I was immediately intrigued by her."

"Astoria is the younger sister, right?"

"Yes, but not much younger."

Harry laughed, "I didn't mean for that to sound judgmental. Ginny is younger than me, so I really can't say anything." He looked about for the first time since they'd begun their talk and realized that the café was nearly empty. He looked down at watch and leapt up with alarm. "Merlin's beard, it's nearly two o'clock." His hour for lunch was all but up! Had they really been talking that long?

Draco looked just as shocked. "Are you sure your watch isn't fast?"

"Yes, I always have synced with the clock in the ministry lobby."

"We best hurry then. You ought to eat your fruit along the way."

Harry looked down at the table, where his fruit cup was only half eaten. He scooped it up, throwing his tea in the trash. It, too, was only half consumed, but it was rather cold now.

He forked fruit into his mouth as he and Draco scurried out the door.

They took the elevator down together silently, as Harry scarfed down his melon and berry mix. Draco chuckled at Harry's slurping and stepped out onto his floor.

"Perhaps we could have coffee again, sometime." He offered as the gate began to close.

"Monday?"

"See you then," and he slipped out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Give Him a Chance

**Chapter Three: Give Him a Chance**

"Welcome home, dear," the aroma of dragon steak wafted from the kitchen as Draco set down his briefcase. Astoria appeared in the archway and scuttled over to him, planting a kiss on his lips. "How was work?"

"I had a great deal of paperwork."

"Always. How did that situation with that Harpies player turn out?"

"She was asked to resign from the team and to try out again next season, if she so chooses."

"Poor girl."

"Hardly, she hexed that referee into the infirmary. He still has to wear a neck brace."

"Poor man."

Draco sighed, but tried not to seem too tired. He let Astoria settle him into his chair at the table as she served supper. "I got a letter from Scorpius today," she said as she sat beside him. "He said that he is doing fine, but that he still doesn't much care for Divination. I wrote back and told him that he's lucky he didn't have to take it in our day." She laughed, then touched her stomach with a slight "oh."

"Are you well?" he asked, after swallowing a bite of his steak. It was delicious, as always.

"Oh yes, little Scarlett just kicked a bit is all."

Astoria was five, nearly six months pregnant and Draco wasn't unhappy for it. He was glad to be having another child, but at the same time the idea of his mundane life seeped his energy.

Scorpius took after his grandfather, Lucius, which Draco was loath to learn as he grew older. He had tried to stop his parents from coming over as often as they did in the summer, but his father was especially interested in getting to know his grandson.

Draco had shown Scorpius his dark mark and explained the evils of it and how it was not something he was proud to have. Lucius, on the other hand, spoke with reverence on how the Malfoys had been admired in those dark times. Draco found it very hypocritical, since his father had been nearly as afraid of Voldemort as Draco himself. Plus, he had been the first to deny his allegiance when the Dark Lord fell, both times!

He swore that Lucius would not reach his daughter in the way he had touched Scorpius. He was still working out a plan to stop Scorpius from becoming a sniveling fool.

"Darling, are **you** well?" Astoria touched his hand, which he had unknowingly placed over his dark mark.

He swallowed and nodded, "yes, sorry. I was thinking of…unpleasant things." He took a large bite of food, "I'm glad Scorpius is doing well. If he doesn't like Divination, he shouldn't take it next year. He should try something else that he will like more, so that he has some idea what he would like to do with his life."

"He's only a fourth year."

"That means he only has two years to decide what he wants."

"Two years is a long time."

"You think so, but it flies."

* * *

Monday came too soon. Draco remembered about his plans to have lunch with Harry only as he was taking the elevator up above the Ministry. He wondered if he should wait for Harry outside the elevator or just save him a seat at the café.

He didn't have to decide because as he stepped out of the elevator into the atrium, Harry and Ron stepped out of another. "Afternoon, Harry," he greeted, "Ron."

The red-haired man blinked, clearly surprised. "What?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot. I'm sorry, Draco. It's a good thing you're here."

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Draco and I made plans to have lunch today at the coffee shop. We ran into each other and Friday and we were sort of forced to talk."

"It was nice," Draco admitted, "if not a bit late."

"You expect me to have lunch with Malfoy, Harry? All the sudden he's not just a guy we used to know, but someone we have lunch with?"

"Ron, he's not a bad guy."

"And he's standing right here," Draco frowned. "Are you really going to act like a child about having coffee and a pastry with me?"

Harry gave him a look that said he wasn't helping. Draco shrugged, as if to say it was too late to take it back. "Ron, be reasonable. At least give him a chance."

Ron crossed his arms and said nothing. Harry sighed, "I'll take that as an okay."

He threw Draco an apologetic look, which was received with a smile that showed he wasn't all that fazed. They apparated into the alley and walked to _Le café d'enchantement. _Ron lagged behind, still grumpy.

When they took their seats, Ron finally said something, even though Draco and Harry had spoken about their weekends while in line. "So, _Draco_, you like coffee?" Both he and Harry had gotten tea, but, just as he had on Friday, Draco had ordered coffee.

"I do. I drink tea at home. Astoria brews it quite often. So I like to buy coffee when I'm here, for something different. Do you like coffee?"

Harry was impressed with the kind tone Draco maintained. He was vaguely reminded of the saying _killing someone with kindness_. He wondered if Ron could continue to be rude if Draco kept this up. Draco glanced at him and smirked just the slightest bit. It made Harry think back to the Draco he'd once known, but those grey eyes were no longer cruel and the smirk became charming instead of being a sneer. Harry felt something in his stomach that he hadn't felt in so long, he could hardly place it. It was a strange moment, and when Draco looked away to listen to Ron's answer, it faded only a little. Harry felt a little warm all of the sudden, so he too looked at Ron and tried to ignore what had just transpired.

"It's alright, I suppose," Ron said, his face clearly expressing his confusion on Draco's demeanor. "Hermione's family drinks it all the time. They've got this little machine that brews it for them, since they're muggles and all." It was obvious he was trying to make Draco say something rude about Hermione's heritage.

"Oh, yes. I've heard of those. They're very cleverly named _coffee makers_." Harry chortled as Draco's smirk returned.

Ron grimaced, but could think of nothing to say in return.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry asked as the elevator began to move down again after Draco got out.

"I suppose he isn't as awful as he used to be."

Harry laughed and patted Ron on the back. "Why are you so against him being our friend?"

"His family is awful. He was awful!"

"Was."

"Do you not listen to the kids when they talk about Scorpius? He's awful, just like Draco was in school."

Harry frowned. He did recall only hearing bad things about Draco's son. There could be other reasons for it, besides Draco's parenting. He knew that sounded like an excuse, though, so he didn't say so to Ron.

They got out of the elevator and went back to work. Harry found it difficult to focus, because he kept thinking about Draco. What was it about the blonde-haired man that intrigued Harry so much? He was funny, nice, and handsome. He slapped himself, trying to knock that from his mind. What was wrong with him, thinking about the attractiveness of another man?

Now that he'd thought of it, though, he couldn't get it out of his head. It was a new feeling for him; he'd thought about other women before—just because he was married didn't make him blind to pretty ladies—but men had always escaped his interest. Maybe it was just Draco's dramatic change over the years that made him interesting to Harry.

He sighed and packed up early. He might as well go home, nothing was going to happen in his office for the rest of the afternoon, he knew.

As he stepped into the elevator to go up to the atrium, he noticed Draco stepping into one at the other end, looking very preoccupied indeed. He wondered what had caused **him** to be unable to work.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**Chapter Four: Jealousy**

Ron had lunch with them again on Tuesday and Thursday, but Wednesday, he told Harry that he needed a break from Draco. He still wasn't entirely convinced that the blonde was worthy of their friendship.

Ron and Draco began to converse and Harry felt a bit upset that he and Draco weren't able to talk the entire time. He wondered why he felt so jealous when Ron had Draco's attention. It was disconcerting and he wondered if he should tell someone about it.

Harry considered asking Draco to come hang out with him after work sometime, so that they could spend some time completely alone. He didn't ask, though, because he worried what might happen if they found themselves unaccompanied.

Sometimes, he caught Draco looking at him strangely and Harry worried that the blonde knew what he was thinking. But other times the look seemed to say something else. Ron, as always, was oblivious, which, for once, Harry was glad for.

* * *

Wednesday, when they had lunch together alone, it felt strange. Without Ron to buffer the feelings Harry had toward Draco these days, he felt very vulnerable, sitting across from the man. He swallowed and nibbled at some of his fruit.

"Are you alright?"

"What? Oh," Harry frowned, "I'm used to you talking with Ron, so I sort of forgot I was supposed to give you all my attention today."

Draco laughed, "you make me sound like a woman." He frowned, just the slightest bit, after he said that and Harry couldn't fathom why. Before he could comment on it, though, Draco straightened out his expression. "You aren't jealous that I speak with Ron, are you?" Harry couldn't be sure, but he thought Draco might be teasing him.

It was his turn to frown. "Of course not. I'm glad you two are starting to become friends."

Draco laughed again and Harry's stomach flipped. "I wouldn't say that."

* * *

Friday again. Harry and Draco met at the elevators and went to lunch again, sans Ron, who never went out to lunch on Fridays anymore, since he always had so much to finish before the weekend. "You know," Draco said as they walked into the café. "If we're not careful, this will become routine too and we'll be bored again."

"Let's hope not. Besides, there's nothing boring about you." Harry had to hide his blush, but Draco didn't seem to notice as he chuckled and went to get in line.

Lunch went on like it usually did. They talked for longer than they should and realized the time a bit too late.

As they were throwing their trash away, Harry offered, "Why don't you come back to my house tonight? We'll have some drinks together and really talk."

"We do seem to run out of time rather quickly here, don't we?" Draco smiled, really smiled, and his eyes sparkled. It was obvious he was glad for Harry's idea. "I'll let Astoria know I won't be home until late."


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Break the Spell

**Chapter Five: Don't Break the Spell**

"Ginny works long evenings at the hospital. She won't be home until eleven, or even midnight, most nights, I'm afraid."

"Perhaps we can all get together another time."

"I think she'd like that. She was very glad to hear that you and I had become friends." At the word _friends_, Harry felt his mouth get a little dry. He knew that it was a bad idea to have invited Draco to his home when no one else was there, but he couldn't help himself. He'd never been that good at self-control.

Harry opened a bottle of firewhiskey and poured them both a generous glass. As he handed Draco his, he raised his own and toasted, "to branching out."

Draco countered with, "to there being more to life."

They clinked their glasses together and each took a great swig. Though neither of them knew it, the other was thinking about how they could end the humdrum of their everyday, ordinary lives.

Before they knew it, nearly the entire bottle was gone. Harry put the glasses in the sink to be washed later, saying "it's too bad we waited so long to be friends."

"Why's that?"

"Imagine what we could have done together if you'd been on my side."

Draco didn't have to ask what he meant. He hung his head, "I was a coward."

"Damn right, you were a coward. But I would say you've done alright since then."

"Thank you."

They made their way into the living space, settling on the couch. Harry, stumbling a little as he went to sit, sat a bit closer than normal to Draco, who just laughed at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry said, turning on him. They were a lot closer than he had expected, alarmingly so. He leaned back a little, only to sway. Draco reached out and grasped his arm to steady him. His touch was unexpected as well and Harry felt his mouth go dry again.

He looked up at Draco, finding that the blonde was blushing slightly. He released Harry and looked about the room. When he turned back to Harry, finally, their eyes met and Harry realized he wasn't the only one having these strange, churning feelings.

"Harry, I-" Draco started, but then he stopped and shook his head.

Harry could see, deep in the grey of Draco's eyes, what he wanted. Harry wanted it too, badly. He leaned forward slowly, giving Draco plenty of opportunity to stop him.

Instead, Draco met him in the middle, even bringing a large hand up into his black, tangled hair. Harry gasped slightly at the contact, but then their lips met and Harry's eyes closed against the feeling. He expected Draco to pull back immediately, saying that this was a misunderstanding. Then, he expected himself to pull back, saying that this was wrong and they couldn't do it. But Draco's hand stayed clenched in his hair and Harry found himself clinging to the other man in turn.

After a long moment, Draco parted his lips, inviting Harry deeper. He obliged, pleased to find that Draco's tongue was a courteous host. He tasted so different from Ginny, that Harry found himself immensely excited by the newness of it.

Before he realized what was happening, they had shifted and Draco was above him as Harry lay along the sofa. He moaned slightly as Draco brought his hand down, lightly touching Harry's side. It tickled in the best way. Draco took this as a good sign and kept moving his hand down until he hooked a finger into the waistline of Harry's pants, tickling the spot right above his hipbone.

Harry pulled away from him just slightly. This helped him catch his breath, as well as gave him a chance to look at Draco again. "Do you mean it?" he whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loud he would break the spell.

"Yes," the blonde's voice came out very huskily and Harry realized that he could feel Draco's arousal pressing against his thigh. A moment after, he realized his own arousal and wondered how it felt to Draco. He didn't get a chance to ask, because Draco was kissing him again. This time, their kisses were distracted by their trying to remove each other's clothes. Their breathing was beyond catching and they didn't try.

When Draco freed Harry's throbbing member from his pants, they both recognized they'd passed the point of no return. Draco's mouth moved from Harry's down over his neck and chest, which was already bare as well, until his lips enveloped Harry's penis. As he slid down over the shaft, Harry tilted his head back and groaned with pleasure. Draco smiled slightly, before forming an up and down rhythm that had Harry curling his fingers against the back of the couch and in Draco's hair. He gasped as Draco accelerated his pace and had to stop himself from asking the blonde to release him. It felt so good, it hurt.

Just when Harry thought he couldn't take anymore, Draco detached himself and raised his eyes to look at Harry. As those dark eyes looked up through their lashes, Harry felt his chest clench. He wanted this man, in a way he couldn't recall ever wanting anyone. Not even Ginny.

The thought of Ginny was so fleeting, that he couldn't hold onto it long enough to stop what he was doing. He sat up and moved until he was on his hands and knees. He only had to scoot forward a little to be closer to Draco, who was on his knees at the other end of the couch. Harry looked up at him as he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled the zipper down slowly. He felt that he had to repay Draco for that pleasurable experience and he wanted to know what it felt like to taste Draco in another way.

He pulled Draco's pants down as far as he could with Draco's knees on the couch, but that was far enough for what he wanted. He took Draco's cock into his mouth without hesitation, though it was larger than he expected. Both of their reactions were instantaneous: Draco sucked in his breath through his teeth, making a sort of hissing noise, and Harry moaned, which only heightened Draco's arousal.

Harry moved back and forth, enjoying the way Draco slid in and out, as well as the way his skin tasted.

Feeling courageous, Draco gently began pumping, so that he was fucking Harry's mouth. He was careful, because he could tell that Harry was unable to take his entire length. Harry was surprised, but was not opposed to this development. Before long, just as Harry had, Draco began to feel the pressure in his abdomen, knowing that he couldn't take much more. He grasped the hair on the back of Harry's head and pulled him away. "If I may be so bold," he said with a grin, "can I fuck you?" Harry laughed, but then nodded. Draco stood and removed his pants the rest of the way. "Do you have any lube? This will probably hurt you."

"In the master bathroom, behind the-" he shook his head and stood, heading down the hall and up the stairs. Draco followed, feeling strange standing in the living room, naked and alone. As he came into Harry's bedroom, the green-eyed man re-emerged from the bathroom, holding a purple tube. He grinned at Draco and shook it slightly. "Would you like me to apply it for you?"

"Please and thank you," Draco grinned back and put his hands on his hips, jokingly thrusting his lower half forward a little. Harry came forward and squeezed some lube onto his hand. He rubbed it gently along Draco's length, then wrapped his hand entirely around the member and slid it back and forth three times. "Are you teasing me, Potter?"

"Maybe a little, Malfoy." Harry smirked and stood up again, tossing the lube aside. "We don't really have to go all the way back downstairs, do we?" He nodded toward the bed, biting his lip.

"No we don't." He grasped Harry by the arms and tossed him onto the bed. Harry laughed as he got up on his hands and knees again. "You might want to hold onto something? I can't imagine this will be easy."

Harry clenched his fingers around the sheet covering the bed, which remained unmade from that morning. He felt Draco get onto the bed behind him and grab his hips to position himself. He tried to relax, to make it easier for both of them. Draco bent down and kissed Harry's tailbone, which made him smile. Then, he set his head against Harry's asshole and, gripping his left hip a little tighter, used his right hand to push himself into Harry.

It hurt. Harry cried out, but told Draco not to stop. The blonde slowly moved back out of him, stopping just before his head re-emerged, then pushed back in. After a while, the agony subsided and Draco was able to move in and out more quickly. To him, this was wonderful. He'd never had his dick in a tighter place and it was a glorious feeling. He could tell that Harry was starting to enjoy it too, which made the experience even better for Draco.

When he was moving in and out relatively quickly, he began to feel the pressure again. "Oh, Harry."

"Yeah?" They were both very out of breath again.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry. I'm going to come."

"Do it."

"Inside?"

"I don't give a damn!"

Draco pumped harder, trying to get the most out of this. The hastened pace made it harder for him to hold it in and after a moment of intense thrusting, he released.

Harry felt a burst of wet heat inside his ass. It was a strange feeling, but one he hoped to become accustomed to. He couldn't understand how, but that had been the best fuck of his life. He wondered if that's how women felt during sex.

He turned to look at Draco, who was panting. They smiled at each and, when they had more or less stopped heaving, Harry smirked, "your turn."

"What?"

"Your turn to see how it feels."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. I can't have all the fun, can I?"

"Oh, you haven't," Draco promised. But he went and retrieved the lube from the floor. He lathered Harry up with it before setting it nicely on the bedside table. Harry chuckled and pushed Draco down from his knees to his hands and knees. "Please be gentle."

"I will at first," Harry assured him, "but that last bit, when you were fucking me hard, that felt wonderful. I want you to feel that. Let me know when it doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Draco nodded and Harry posed behind him the same way as the blonde had before. Harry had an easier time getting in, because he used his hands to part Draco's butt cheeks, spreading him out a little more. Like Harry, Draco cried out, but then he kept making noise.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Yes, but that's not it." Harry had stopped moving, "don't stop! Fuck me! That feels so damn **good**." Harry couldn't help but laugh before obliging. He was slow at first, which seemed to suit Draco fine for a short time. Then: "It doesn't hurt now." Harry knew this wasn't entirely true, but he also knew what it meant.

He gripped Draco's hips hard and began thrusting as hard as he could, plunging his penis deeper into Draco than he had before. Draco shouted, reaching out and grabbing the headboard for support. Harry didn't slow and soon they were both saying "yes" and "oh" and "Merlin." Harry lasted a long while, fighting it every step of the way. He wanted this to last longer for both of them. Draco's whispered "yes"es were overwhelmingly arousing. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore; he pumped thrice more and came with a loud "Draco." As he exploded inside the other man, he slumped against Draco's back and felt himself pulse inside him. Draco reached back and grasped Harry's leg in a way that was clearly affectionate.

When they finally pulled away from each other, sweaty and tired, they could only manage a few soft kisses. Draco was hard again, but he swore to Harry that he couldn't take anymore that night.

It was only then, after all that, as Draco looked into Harry's green eyes, he remembered Astoria, whose eyes, he recognized only now, were the same color. It was then that Draco realized he would be a horrible husband for a long while.


	6. Chapter 6: Monday Funday

**Chapter Six: Monday Funday**

The entire weekend, Harry had tried not to think about what had happened Friday night. He was attentive to Ginny, and even had a firechat with Lily and Albus. All of it, though, felt fake. When he stepped out of the shower and looked at his naked body in the mirror, he could almost see Draco standing behind him, ready and willing.

He tried sleeping with Ginny, to see if it could erase the feeling of Draco's hands on him. Even though she allowed it, it didn't feel the same to Harry. It didn't feel exciting, or even loving. He still loved Ginny, that much he knew. But they weren't as they used to be.

Draco could give him more and Harry knew it.

* * *

When Monday came around, Harry apparated into the atrium feeling strangely both glum and eager. He heard a crack beside him and turned to see that Ron had also just arrived. As they greeted each other, another crack to Harry's right turned their attention to Draco's arrival. Harry swallowed and nodded at the blonde man, whose eyes went wide before he nodded in turn.

All three of them got into an elevator, both Harry and Draco feeling a bit awkward. They hadn't spoken since Draco had left Friday night. While they'd both been a bit drunk on firewhiskey, they both knew that that was not the only reason for their actions. Even Ron seemed to notice the tension.

"I don't think we ought to go to lunch today, Draco," Harry forced himself to say.

Draco frowned slightly and looked surprised. But then he said, "yes, I do think that's a decent idea. I've got an awful lot of work to get done."

"As do I."

"In fact, perhaps we shouldn't go out tomorrow either."

"Or the day after that."

"Or the rest of the week."

"Indeed."

"See you around then," Draco said as he stepped out into the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"See you."

When the elevator left the level, Ron turned to Harry. "What was that about?"

"What? We just have a lot of work to do."

"No, you were just being strange to each other in general."

"Were we? Maybe we're just tired. Astoria's having another child, you know. Maybe Draco didn't sleep well, taking care of her."

Ron didn't seem convinced, but he didn't press Harry further.

* * *

Around noon, there was a soft knock on Harry's door. He looked up to find Draco standing in the doorway. "Oh, yes?"

"I've been thinking about you all day."

"I've been thinking of you all weekend," Harry admitted.

Draco smiled, "yes, that too."

"I don't want to stop having lunch together."

"Neither do I."

"I'm sorry I was strange in the elevator. Even Ron noticed."

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No! Of course not."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know," Harry confessed.

"Ah. Well, what about Ginny?"

"What about Astoria?"

"No."

"No."

They just stared at each other for a moment, then Harry stood and ushered Draco into the office, shutting the door and locking it. Then, he muttered "muffliato," so that anyone who passed by the door would only hear a slight buzzing sound, instead of the two men talking inside.

"Harry, I'm not gay."

"You think I am?" Draco didn't know what to say to that, so they just frowned at each other. "Okay, clearly we can't ignore this."

"No. I can't ignore you."

Harry found himself smiling at that. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes."

"We're going to have an affair?"

"We're going to have an affair."

There was a pregnant pause, then, "we're having one right now."

"I suppose we are."

Harry didn't like how awkward this felt, with himself standing by the door and Draco off to the right, near his desk. He let out his breath slowly, to gain some courage, then told Draco, "there is something about you that makes me feel like I'm living again. I've never felt this way about a man before. I'm not even sure I felt this way about Ginny." That could have been the circumstances, but Harry didn't bring that up. "It's just, when I look at you, into your eyes…" he stopped, unsure if he should, or could, say the next part.

"When I look into your eyes, I get an erection," Draco took the words right out of Harry's mouth. They both gaped at each other, like neither was sure that had been vocalized. Then, before they knew what was happening, they were together and their lips touched. Harry felt himself relax as Draco's hand ruffled his already messy hair. Draco sighed into his mouth before bringing his soft lips down to Harry's neck, where he nipped just the slightest bit. Harry made a sound deep in his throat and Draco chuckled, making the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand up out of arousal.

He felt Draco turn his head before the blonde said, "your desk is pretty neat."

"Yes," Harry said, confused by the distraction, "I like to keep organized."

"How do you feel about bending over it for me?"

Harry laughed this time, both excited and self-conscious about his lover's words. He quickly slipped out of his shoes and unbuckled his dress pants, pushing them down to his ankles. He had barely stepped out of them when Draco pushed him over the desk, his pants already gone. Neither of them bothered to take off their socks.

Draco reached down and slipped a tiny bottle of lube out of his pants pocket. "There's only enough for one."

"That's alright," Harry said, amused that the man had brought any, "this will have to be a quickie anyway."

Draco's responding smirk made Harry even harder than he was, pressing his penis uncomfortably against the desk. He backed up just enough that it didn't touch the edge of the carved wood. The blonde has slathered the lube on by then and he wasted no time entering Harry, who moaned. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed Draco until that moment.

As Draco continued to thrust, Harry's legs began to get wobbly. Draco noticed and told Harry to turn and face him and then to sit on the desk. Harry did as he was told, then let Draco pull his lower half a bit closer, so that it was hanging off the desk. Draco pushed him back until one of his elbows rested on a stack of a paper and the other on the desk. He came forward again and entered Harry for the second time. The feeling was entirely different than it had been from behind and he couldn't help but moan rather loudly. He was glad for his spell on the door.

With Draco pumping in and out of him, Harry knew the sensation would make both of them cum. Draco came a few moments before him and as soon as Draco's orgasm was finished he bent down and took Harry's into his mouth, to prevent a mess. Harry was grateful, and surprised. They smiled at each other, their breaths uneven.

There was a knock on the door and both their hearts nearly beat out of their chests. "Harry?" It was Ron.

"Quickly, get your pants on," he whispered to Draco, though he knew the spell was still intact and Ron couldn't hear them. "Then sit in that chair." He stumbled into his own pants and slid on his shoes before taking the spell off the door. "Give me a moment," he called to his best friend. He glanced at Draco, who was just sitting down in the seat, trying to pull his other shoe on. He made a hurry up motion at the blonde and opened the door, fixing his tie as he did so.

From Ron's spot outside the door, he couldn't see Draco yet. "Hey, what was your door locked for?"

"I was, erm, busy."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing really important. What did you need?"

"It's lunch time," Ron frowned. "Aren't we going to the café?"

"Oh, uh, yes. I just wasn't paying attention to the time." He gave a sidelong glance to Draco, which, unfortunately, Ron caught. He peeked his head in the room, clearly confused and surprised to find Draco sitting there. The blonde looked a bit like a deer caught in headlights.

"Is he coming too?" Ron asked, for once showing some tact.

"Erm, no," Draco responded before Harry could anything. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I just came to talk to Harry about…well, I came to apologize…we…I"

"We had a disagreement on Friday. That's why we were so strange in the elevator this morning. He came down here to talk with me about it, so that our friendship could be…"

"Renewed."

Harry could have kissed him, for finishing his sentences when he could not. He didn't, of course, as Ron would surely ask questions then, not to mention anyone else walking by the office at the time.

"See you," he told Draco as he stepped out of the office to go to lunch with Ron.

"Have a good lunch," Draco said, his eyes twinkling knowingly, and then he slunk off to the elevators, walking in a way that Harry thought for sure would give them away.

"Hey, Mate, I can tell something weird is going on with you and Malfoy." Ron said when Draco was out of earshot.

"What? Oh, no. We're fine now."

"Maybe. But something is strange."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ron."

The red-head shrugged. "If you want to talk about it, you're welcome to come back to the house. Hermione and I have some firewhiskey. We could drink and discuss."

"Ah, at that, I might. How about later this week, though. I don't really feel like it today."

"Sure. How about Wednesday?"

"That sounds decent."

* * *

When Draco returned to his office, he shut the door and leaned against it, feeling very tired. How were they going to pull this off? They couldn't keep lying to everyone, especially Ron. Or their wives! Astoria was pregnant, for Merlin's sake! What was he doing, shagging Harry? He had a family. They both did!

As he sat down at his desk, he knew none of that mattered. As much as they loved their families, they needed each other. They both needed something new and exciting, and they were each other's something. Draco realized he didn't mind that. He could still feel Harry around his dick, could still hear the black haired man moaning. He blew out his breath and tried to get some work done, but he couldn't get Harry's face out his mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Merry Christmas, Darling

**Chapter Seven: Merry Christmas, Darling**

It had been two months. Two months they had kept this a secret. Two months they had lied to their wives. Two months they had desired each other every moment. Two months they had taken each other whenever possible.

Harry wondered when this would slow down, but even as the end of December approached, he still had a difficult time focusing on work. Or _anything_.

One of the Friday nights Ginny didn't have to work, they were all eating dinner together at the table. "How was work?" she asked her husband, who responded by shrugging, because his mouth was full.

"Fine. I had to get all my work done for the holiday, so Ron and Draco went and had lunch without me."

"I'm so glad you're all getting along now. I really can't wait to see Draco. Oh! You should have him over from Christmas! I'm sure he and Astoria would be delighted to come celebrate with us!"

Harry faltered, "erm—yes. I'm not sure how the kids would do…Scorpius and all."

Ginny shrugged, "if you and Draco can settle your differences, I'm sure the children can survive."

Harry smiled at her. He'd always loved her sass and her unwillingness to let others be ridiculous. But now, he wasn't in love with those things. They were just good qualities that he liked in a friend.

He wondered if, after the holiday, he should speak with Ginny about a divorce. He didn't have to mention that he was in love with someone else…Draco.

"Harry? Dear, are you listening?"

"Hm? What?" he realized Ginny was trying to talk to him.

"I _said_ why don't you go write to him now, and see if he and his family would like to come to The Burrow for Christmas."

"Sure, sure. I'll do that now," he picked up his dish to take it to the kitchen.

"oh, no, dear. I've got it. You go on and get Hedwig. She came back this morning with a letter from Lily."

_My dearest Draco,_

_Ginny requests that you,, Astoria, and Scorpius come to The Burrow with us this year for Christmas. I know it's a bit last minute and I'm sure you have plans already. I would love for you to come, of course. You know I would use any excuse to see you. I worry, though, that with all those people in one place, someone will notice our attraction. I would hate for something like this to come out at Christmas, in front of everyone._

_I leave the decision up to you. I'm terrified I will make the wrong one. If you come, I will see you in a week. If you do not come, then I will miss you. I already miss you._

_Don't forget that I need you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

When the letter was written, he immediately sent it. He hoped that Astoria would not open it, since it was addressed to Draco.

The children were coming home tomorrow and he wondered when would be a good time to tell them that Draco and his family may be joining them. He sighed when he thought of it.

"Are you well, dear?" Ginny had snuck up on him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the side of his head. This was the most affectionate she'd been in a while and Harry wondered if she could him drifting from her.

"Yes, I'm just worried what the children will say."

"Pish posh, Harry. They're children. It doesn't matter what they say, you're the father, you make the rules."

If only he could stop breaking them.

* * *

"Daddy!" Lily squealed, running from the train into Harry's outstretched arms. "Oh, Daddy, I have so much to tell you!"

"I can't wait to hear it all," he said, ruffling her red hair, "but let me say hello to the boys first."

When they'd all said their greetings and given their initial stories, Harry was able to stand up straight. While Ginny was settling the bags together for easier apparation, Harry looked around the platform.

His eyes met Draco's and he smiled just slightly at his lover, whose cheeks flushed slightly. Harry had to withhold a chuckle. "Daddy, what are you smiling at?" Lily tucked on Harry's shirt.

"Oh, nothing, darling. Just thinking of how glad I am that you're home." With her hand safely in his, the family apparated home. Harry's eyes didn't leave Draco's until he was staring at the front door of his home.

As everyone was getting settled, a beautiful snowy owl came down on the windowsill and pecked at the glass. Albus let it in and took the letter from it. "It's for you, Dad." He moved to open the envelope, "it looks personal."

Harry hurried over and took his from quickly. "Then I believe you shouldn't be sticking your nose in it." He moved away from the hubbub of the family's unpacking and opened the letter.

_My most luscious lover,_

_ I would be overjoyed to spend the holiday with you. What time should Astoria and I be at The Burrow? Could you send a picture of it, so that we can apparate there safely?_

_ I cannot wait to see you. To touch you, to kiss you, to fuck you. Seeing you at the train station today made me ache for you._

_ I'll see you at Christmas._

_Always,_

_Draco_

Harry smiled down at the letter, feeling lustful and happy.

"Dad, who's it from?" James said, frowning over at him.

"Ah…" he glanced at Ginny, who looked blankly at him. "Your mother and I weren't going to tell you kids just yet, but I suppose I might as well now." He swallowed and wrung his hands, folding the letter away into his shirt pocket. "Draco and his family will be joining us at the Burrow."

There was an awful silence and then:

"What!?"

"Dad, you can't be serious!"

"What the bloody hell are they coming for?"

"James, watch your language!"

"It's the Malfoys for Merlin's sake!"

"I don't want to go to Christmas."

It took quite a bit of time for Harry to calm them down and tell them that he and Draco had become good friends. It was difficult for him to speak of his lover this way, but he was careful not to give away too much of their relationship.

Finally, they managed to get the kids fed and in bed.

* * *

No one seemed quite comfortable with Draco and his family coming to The Burrow, but Molly and Arthur never argued and Ron just shrugged, though Harry could tell he didn't like it. Hermione, who knew that Harry, Draco, and Ron had been having lunch was surprised, but she didn't tell Harry that it had been the wrong thing to do, to invite him.

When Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius showed up, there was an awkward greeting and Scorpius sniveled at the other children. Draco took him aside and clearly gave him his two cents worth. Scorpius didn't say anything rude, but he certainly wasn't friendly.

When things had settled a little more, the children were off playing, or helping in the kitchen, and Ron, Harry, Draco, and all of the other Weasleys were outside chatting about Quidditch. They'd been talking for a while, but Harry noticed that Draco didn't say much and when he did the Weasleys didn't seem very interested.

"Excuse me a moment," Draco said, getting up and going into the house. Harry bit the inside of his lip, worried this was a mistake.

After a minute, Harry stood as well. "I'm going to go see how long dinner will be."

It took him a moment to find Draco. The kitchen was full of children and the ladies, but no Draco. Draco wasn't in the front room either. Harry found him in the back bathroom; he could hear the faucet running and when he knocked on the door it was clearly Draco's voice saying "just a moment."

"That's not necessary," Harry said, sneaking into the bathroom. He cast muffliato on the door and then gave Draco a concerned face. "Is everything alright?"

"They don't like me much."

"Did you expect them to warm up to you instantly?"

Draco didn't have anything to say to that. They just stared at each other for a moment and Draco looked so tortured that Harry had no words of comfort.

"I need you," Draco said suddenly, and grabbed Harry, pulling him so that their bodies pushed against each other's. "I need you right now," he groaned into Harry's ear.

Harry didn't waste time, he pulled down his own pants, while Draco got his. The blonde man bent his lover over the sink counter. Harry reached up into the cabinet above him and removed some lotion. It would have to do. Draco applied it to himself and entered Harry without preamble. They both exhaled aggressively.

Draco began pounding into his so hard that Harry had to reach back and try to calm him with a hand on his hip. "Not so hard, Draco."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, bending himself over Harry so that his lips nearly touched the other man's ear. "It feels so good to let it out."

"I know you're upset."

They lapsed into silence and Harry didn't try to stop Draco again, even though the blonde was hurting him a little. After a couple of exceptionally aggressive thrusts, Draco came inside him and immediately pulled away. Harry turned around to say something and Draco stopped him with a kiss. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have—"

"Shh," Draco kissed him again and this time he lingered. "Merry Christmas, Darling." They exchanged a number of softer kisses and Harry knew that Draco really was sorry. Just as he wrapped his arms around Draco for a longer kiss, he heard the creaking of door hinges and he opened his eyes to look over Draco's shoulder.

His eyes met wide milky browns and he muttered, "oh ,no."

Hermione turned, her hand over her mouth, and rushed back toward the kitchen.

"Shit," Draco said.

"You can say that again," Harry groaned, pulling his pants back up.

"Shit."


End file.
